Twinkwater Stories
by Twinkwater-Queen
Summary: A collection of Twinkwater stories. Firewater/Twink
1. Chapter 1

Twink walked into Firewater's cave and sat down in the circle. He greeted everyone happily and smirked at Firewater. "Heeyy~! How are youu~…" He asked him, leaning on his arm.

Firewater tensed a little and scooted away a bit, but relaxed agained and flashed a toothy smile at Twink. "Well, heh, not high enough in my opinion." He kept on smiling as he quickly loaded a bowl to pass around.

Twink's smiled faded slightly. "Ahaha… o-okay…" He said, scooting closer again. He gently placed his hand on Firewater's knee and tried leaning on him again.

Just as Twink put his hand on Firewater's knee he shot up. "Woah, would you look at the fire! It's getting way too low, I'll go get some more Q-tips, boys!" The fire was roaring.

Twink fought back his hurt emotions and stood up too. "…C-Can I come with you?" He asked, reaching for his hand.

Firewater froze, put on a happy face, and turned around. "Sure, buddy, I could always use some help!" He was screaming internally, but also half way glad he was coming along. They stepped outside and started walking through the liquor aisle down to the health department, where things were quiet and for the most part they were alone.

Twink walked along his side, glancing at him. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, watching the tall bottle. He looked away, unsure what to say to him.

"I… um… are you alright..Firewater?" He asked, resting his hand on his arm lovingly.

Now that there was practically no one in sight and no one really paying attention to him Firewater relaxed and guiltily smiled at Twink. "Sorry about that, babe, I just- don't like touching so much in front of the guys, y'know, 'cause I'm not- uh what's the word?"

Twink faked laughed. "…Out of the closet?" He said. He tried to fight back his tears. One fell from his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "You know, I get it. It's not a big deal.." He smiled weakly.

Oh fuck he's crying. Firewater looked scared for a second, but quickly looked around for anyone watching and then reached over to put his arm around Twink. "Hey now, don't be like that. I know it sucks, but I have a reputation! I can't just be going around saying I fuck guys, heh." Wow, that was awful. He tried to make up for it with pulling him into a hug.

Twink hesitated to hug him back. "I-I know…" He mumbled. He embraced Firewater firmly, not wanting to let him go just yet. He leaned in to kiss him, closing his eyes softly.

Firewater bridged the gap and kissed him back. It was chaste kiss, but a good one. Firewater pulled back and smiled at Twink until- "FAAAAGS!" Firewater shot around and saw a small group of douches ogling at them and having a laugh. Twink tried to grab Firewater's hand, but he was already running down the other way.

Twink ran after him, trying to keep up. "W-WAIT! DON'T RUN!" He pleaded. He ran as fast as he possibly could. His foot got caught in his shoe lace and he tripped head first onto the floor, skidding a few inches.

Firewater was running at top speed until he heard a cry and a dull thud behind him. He turned around to see Twink wincing at his scrapes and cuts from skidding on the floor. He hesitiated, but decided the douches were far enough away and ran back to Twink's side. "Oh my god, Twink, are you ok?"

Twink looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "..N-No, I'm not.." He sobbed, picking himself up and brushing himself off. "You… You just…" Twink scrunched up his face. "…You don't love me!" He sobbed, turning to leave. "I don't know why I ever expected you to, honestly."

Firewater grabbed at his hand. He needed to say something important, but he wasn't sure he could get it out. "No, Twink, please. I do care about you. I do l- l- lo-" He was gagging on his own words trying to get them out.

Twink turned back around. "..You what?.." He asked, his eyes as large as dinner plates. He wanted him to say it. He wanted to know that Firewater really did care. He craved to be near him. He wanted the others to know as well.

Firewater knew he needed to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say /that/. He bit his tongue and tried again. "Twink, you're the most important person in the world to me. I really want to make you happy, but I don't know if I /can/." Wait, that wasn't good. He had to do something. He grabbed Twink's shoulders and tried to pull him into a kiss.

Twink pushed him away angrily. "I KNEW IT! DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON ME!" He pushed past Firewater, walking back to their aisle. " I'm not just some… some TOY!" He cried.

He sobbed all the way back to the cave, cursing out loud.

"I… I can't believe him…"

Firewater stood there in silence for a few moments after Twink ran off. He smacked himself a few times in the head and once more for good measure. He was gonna have to say… /it/ soon or else things were gonna fall apart completely. He slowly made his way back to their cave in the liquor aisle. Twink was there, but so was Mr. Grits and the deodorant.

Twink sat around the fire with them, barely glancing at Firewater when he walked in. He took a large hit off of the kazoo, the smoke aching in his lungs. He let the smoke escape from his mouth. He pretended Firewater wasn't there, but his eyes trailed off to him.

Twink wouldn't look at him, but they needed to talk. "Hey, Grits, Deo, get outta here." The two were peeved when he wouldn't give an explanation, but he was the boss so they shuffled out of the place into the party outside. Firewater sat down next to Twink with a guilty expression on his face and tried to put his arm around him.

Twink smacked his hand away. "HM!" He pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from him. He hesitated for a second before speaking.

"…I-If you don't love me, d-don't fucking touch me. Ever." He said, using a tone he doesn't normally use, even when he's upset. It was a tone of real hurt, trembling and weak.

Firewater was genuinely hurt, but Twink was way beyond upset. "But I do, Twink. Please don't be like this, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I'll do anything you want just say it." He didn't try to touch Twink, but he tried to look him in the eye. He'd been crying so much.

Twink glanced at him, seeing how much this was effecting him. He turned his body towards him, looking at his own feet. "…I know how hard it is for you to let other people see… us together." He sighed, looking up at him. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want." He said, his heart aching at what he was saying. He wanted them to know, but if it meant so much to Firewater to keep it secret, he would.

Firewater pondered for a second. It seemed like the only way to fix this situation was for them to get things out in the open. But his cred! What would people think? Twink got so much shit for being out and proud and Firewater really didn't want to go through that hell, but then again maybe they could go through it together. "Twink, maybe… Maybe we could take things slow? We could tell some people, like the guys? How does that sound?"

Twink perked up slightly. "…R-Really? You'd do that?" He hugged him close, smiling widely. " You don't know how much that means to me!"

He nuzzled Firewater's neck, placing a kiss on it gently.

Firewater grinned broadly at the affection. Anything to get the boyfriend to start liking him again. Though this was a hefty undertaking and Firewater was already dreading coming out to the guys. This was gonna majorly suck, but for the moment he pulled Twink into his lap and kissed him on the lips. "Of course I'd do it, I'd do anything for you."

Twink's eyes gleamed in the fire's light. "…I love you.. Firewater…" He said softly as he closed his eyes and kissed him, deepening their embrace. Twink's heart was beating so fast. Finally. The others were going to know how much he loved him.

They made out for a while by the fire light as they held each other. When they pulled away and he looked into his eyes he knew. He had to say it. Come on it's not that hard, no one's around and it's just them two. He can do this. "Twink, I l- lo- lov-… I love you." SUCCESS

Twink sat there for a moment, speechless. He didn't know if he should cry or scream with happiness. His face blushed deep red and he put his face in his hands. "..You.. You really mean it?" He asked through his hands.

"I mean it with all my heart. I love you, Twink. I don't want you to hate me and if that means telling people about us then so be it." Firewater took one of Twink's hands and placed a kiss on each one of his fingertips and a final one in the middle of his palm.

Twink's heart nearly blew out of his chest. Twink blushed even deeper and watched Firewater kiss his hand. He put his other hand to his cheek. "Oh my~!" He giggled sweetly, looking into Firewater's eyes.

Twink was beet red and obviously loving this so he went further. Firewater kissed the back of his hand, then started trailing kisses up his arm to his shoulder. He took Twink's other hand and laced their fingers together. When he got up to his neck he started to suck a bit and he put his free hand on Twink's waist pulling their bodies together.

Twink shivered with delight, whimpering slightly as he leaned his head to the side so Firewater had full access. He giggled and wiggled, loving every second of this.

Firewater lowered his hand to grab his ass. He used his leverage and started to grind their nether regions together. Firewater moaned into his neck as he kept leaving hickeys, after all there was no reason to hide anymore. He was starting to chub and he could tell Twink was too. He pulled back and looked at Twink's flushed face. "Do you wanna get it on, creamboy?"

Twink panted and moaned, loving the sensation of Firewater's tongue. He flinched with pleasure from the friction of their crotches rubbing together.

Twink smirked at his question. "..You fucking know it."

Firewater lifted him up off his lap onto the floor beside him. They both pulled off their shirts and Firewater worked off his pants. He kept the gloves on, though, Twink loves those gloves… Twink was about to unbutton his pants, but Firewater stopped him and started to work on it himself, ever so slowly…

Twink giggled coyly.

Finally free from his pants, his erection was clearly visible. It stood up, pressing on his panties. He moaned slightly as he grinned at Firewater. "Why don't you come get some creme filling?" He giggled and pulled Firewater in for another kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth softly.

Firewater let his tongue in, sucking on Twink's lower lip. He rubbed on Twink's erection with one hand and held Twink's head in the other. Once they were done playing tonsil hockey, Firewater quickly moved down to Twink's crotch before he could say anything and ran his tongue from bottom to top through the panties.

"A-Ahh..! Mmm!" Twink moaned, looking down at him. The warmth and wetness from his mouth felt amazing. He ran his fingers threw Firewater's hair, and smiled. "Fuck… F-Firewater…" He mumbled.

"That's right, say my name." He licked Twink's shaft on one side and caressed it with his hand on the other side. After a minute he pulled away and pulled Twink's panties down, letting it spring to life. He grabbed the base and licked the precum off the tip.

Twink arched his back, covering his mouth with his hand. "S-SHITTTT.. aaa…" He trembled from the pleasure. He tried to grip the floor with his other hand, clawing at it. "..P-Please.. suck my cock Firewater!" He begged, blushing deeply. "T-Taste my creme!"

Firewater took the head in between his lips and went down. He went as far as he could go til he gagged and then he went further. When he got to the base he stayed there and hummed for a bit with Twink squirming and jerking under him. Then he quickly lifted his head back up, then down, then up and started to bob his head.

Twink squealed with delight. He drooled slightly as he felt his cock hit the back of Firewater's throat. "Oh God! I-It feels so fucking good!" He cried out. He dug his nails into Firewater's shoulders, panting and cursing under his breath.

Firewater grabbed his hip with one hand to keep him from bucking and used his other hand to knead Twink's sack. He bobbed his head up and down to a quick rhythm as Twink left scratches on his back. Suddenly he pulled up and away, but kept stroking Twink with his hand. "Roll over, I wanna fuck you in the ass."

Twink did as he was told, flipping over so his ass was in the air. "Fuck me, F-Firewater… I n-need your cock in me.." He said, pressing his ass against Firewater's erection.

Firewater grabbed his hips and positioned himself at Twink's entrance. Twink was bucking and moving around so he tightened his grip on his hips til it left white marks on his skin. They both moaned as Firewater pushed himself in slowly til he was balls deep in him. Then he pulled back and started thrusting at a steady pace.

Twink cried out as he was penetrated. "Ooh~ FUCK!"

He drooled, feeling every movement Firewater made inside him. "Y-Yes… fuck that creme hole…" He moaned, looking back at him. "M-Make me your bitch.."

"Oh yeah, I'll make you my bitch alright, you dirty slut." He slapped Twink's ass as he slammed into him. Twink's creme hole was fucking heavenly. Sweat dripped down his forehead onto Twink's back. He pulled out for a second and Twink moaned. "Hold on, I want you to ride me." He said laying down on his back and beckoning Twink to crawl on top of him.

Twink loved this. He got on top of Firewater and slowly inserted his cock into himself. "Fuck… it's s-so thick…" he cried, digging his nails into Firewater's chest. He began to bounce on him, gasping every time he slammed down. He leaned forward to kiss Firewater.

Firewater kissed him back and sucked on his bottom lip while he bounced on his dick. He groaned into Twink's mouth then his head flew back and he cried out. "Oh FUCK! Twink, I'm close!" He was bleeding a bit from where Twink scratched him and it was smeared all over his chest. Twink's tongue was out and he was drooling everywhere. It was the sexiest sight Firewater had ever seen.

"C-Cum inside of me…" He moaned, reaching down to stroke his own cock. "Fill me u-up!"

He was almost there too, feeling the pressure building within himself. He stroked himself as fast as he could, staring into Firewater's eyes.

Firewater bucked up into Twink's thrusts and clawed at his hips. "OH GOOD LORD!" He held Twink down on his dick as he filled him up and it spilled out. He went limp as Twink continued to ride him to his climax.

Twink unloaded himself onto Firewater's chest, still slamming into him. "FUUCCCKKKKKKKKKK~!"

Slowly, he got off of him and laid down beside him, cuddling up to him.

"That… was fucking amazing…" He sighed.

Firewater put his arm around Twink and cuddled up next to him. With a content look on his face he planted chaste kisses on Twink's face and neck, lacing their fingers together. They were both so happy. Meanwhile… Grits and Deo where outside at the liquor aisle and Grits was getting majorly impatient. "That motherfucker kicks us out with no reason and takes over an hour for him to say anything. This sucks, I'm heading back in." Deo agreed and they both made their way back to the cave.

Twink sighed, finally happy things were going to start going better for them. As he played with Firewater's hair, and Deo walked in. Twink froze in shock. His eyes darted between all three of them.

There was a painful silence in the air. Firewater pushed Twink away from him, not like it would help the situation though, they were both obviously cuddling during post coitus and covered in each others jizz. Then Firewater went from scared to angry. "Guys! What the fuck!? I thought I told y-you to stay outside!" He was shouting and hopping around trying to get his pants back on. Everyone just looked at him awkwardly as ran out of the cave, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Twink sat there, unsure of what to say. "…I-It's okay, Firewater… it's not a big deal.." He said, standing up and tugging his pants back on. He walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Firewater was sobbing at the entrance of the cave on his knees with his hands up to his face. He'd never been so mortified and he wished someone would just. say. something. Twink tried to comfort him, but in his head he was playing scenes of him being ostracized from the community and losing every friend he'd ever had. Mr Grits and Deo just stood by the side feeling confused, but guilty for walking in on them. Deo ran over to his comfort spot by his drum. Grits tried to say something to comfort Firewater. "Hey man, calm down, I-I'm not angry or anything. It's just a shock!" Firewater just pulled in on himself on the floor.

Twink didn't know what to do. He tried to think of something, but none of the words felt right. "…N-No one's going to hate you just for being gay, Firewater…" He bit his bottom lip, knowing that wasn't fully true. Of course some products were bigoted, but he just didn't know what to say. "A-And if they have a problem with it, they can go fuck themselves…right?"

"M-my life is o-over, Twink. I'm gonna be an outcast. No one will talk to me. I'd be better off dead right now." Firewater was curdling into a fetal position on the ground with Twink patting his back and trying to comfort him. "Nah, man, your life isn't over. We don't hate you! You still got us!" Grits said in another attempt to help. Firewater rolled over and grabbed the still naked Twink and cried into his shoulder. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

Twink hugged him tightly. "D-Don't say those things…I know you're strong, Firewater…if I did it, I have no doubt in my mind you can too…" He said, placing a kiss on his cheek and wiping his tears from his face. He looked into his eyes. "…Deo and aren't going anywhere… and neither am I."

Firewater looked up through the tears in his eyes at the other three. They all gave him supportive smiles and Deo gave a little thumbs up. "M-maybe I can do this, I just… I need help. A lot of help." Then he broke down into sobs again. Mr Grits went over to pat him on the back. "Y-you guys are m-my best friends. I couldn't do a-anything without you guys."

"We all love you, Firewater…" Twink smiled at him. "Especially me…" He kissed him on the forehead, caressing his cheek. "Everything will be okay!"

Firewater pulled Twink into a kiss. His face was covered in his own snot and tears, but Twink kissed back and they were passionately making out. Firewater was half naked and Twink was completely naked and they were both covered in their own bodily fluids. It was probably the gayest thing Mr Grits had ever seen. It was the second gayest thing Deo had ever seen. When Firewater pulled away he was finally smiling. "I can do this, I'm ready."

"That's the spirit!" Twink giggled. He shifted awkwardly, realizing he was still naked. He blushed and slipped his pants back on, wiping some of the cum off of his chest with his shirt.

They both put all their clothes back on after wiping down. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go tell everyone." Firewater took Twink's hand and laced their fingers together, no longer afraid to touch him in front of people anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink giggled loudly, sprawled out in Firewater's lap as the two exchanged lazy kisses by the fire. Cecil and his little marshmallow friend had dropped in earlier to "smoke a weed", as Cecil phrased it. The two candies were now pretty high, though Kay was definitely taking it better than Cecil. Probably because marshmallows were meant to be in smoky environments or some shit like that. Deo and Mr. Grits were on the opposite side of the fire, shooting the breeze about the happenings in the aisles ever since the Battle at the Candy Aisle took place./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I love you.", Twink murmured, kissing Firewater's nose. The older product grinned down at him, kissing him on the lips briefly before replying, "I love you most." Twink blushed, nuzzling closer to his lover as a chorus of "Awhs" and "Ughs" filled the room. Kay, of course, found the two to be absolutely adorable. Cecil thought it was pretty damn cute that they were so cuddly. Deo and Mr. Grits were tired because cuddles normally led to loud sex that they had to listen to./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Y'all some gay ass motha fuckas.", Mr. Grits remarked dryly, rolling his eyes as Firewater started kissing on Twink's neck. "With all due respect, fuck you and your southern soul Mr. Grits. I like my giggly Twinkie.", Firewater retorted. This sent Twink into another giggle fit as Kay made a weird squealing sound. She had a habit of doing that when high, especially if she got around the two affectionate lovers. "Y'all are jus' so darned cute!", she exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Cute my ass. Try dealing with them fuckin as much as they smoke.", Mr. Grits grumbled. "Well, Firewater loves his kinky Twinkie.", Cecil said, a stupid grin on his face. Deo and Mr. Grits both made faces, resigned to the fact that today they would just have to deal with the two candies egging Twink and Firewater on. It was gonna be a long ass day…./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"In any relationship, there must be trust between the partners involved. Firewater and Twink followed this rule perfectly. They trusted the other with their own lives, and both knew they didn't have to hide how they felt around the other. Firewater was a great singer, but he didn't sing very often unless Twink was around. Something about the little pastry's presence just calmed the bottle's nerves, helping him relax and release his innermost thoughts through song./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink, in return, trusted Firewater so much that he let the older product read his poetry. Though normally nervous about sharing his written works, the younger product craved Firewater's opinion on what he wrote. He would spend hours perfecting a poem or song, a giant grin covering his face when he finally finished it. He would rush to wherever Firewater was, and hand the papers over for them to be examined. It was unspoken between the two that Firewater had the right to read through whatever poetry he happened across in their little part of the cave./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After all, the majority of it ended up being about the aforementioned product. It was very common for someone to come into the cave seeking wisdom, only to find Twink sprawled out on his boyfriend's lap while Firewater read another love poem. A smile would tug at the corner of his lips, and he would lavish his lovely little sweet with kisses and cuddles to show how much he loved the poetry./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Firewater had come back to the cave one night, his bag of wonderment filled with more stolen weed from the Dark Lord. He made sure to be quiet as he walked in, not wanting to potentially awaken his lover should he be sleeping. Of course, the little cutie was fast asleep on the mound of cloth that was their bed. Scraps of paper were scattered around the room, and Firewater couldn't help but pick one up. He read what was on the page slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as he did. This wasn't like Twink's normal poetry…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was awfully sad, and every line seemed to strike the very center of Firewater's heart and soul. Every single syllable made his heart ache and seize up in his chest. He glanced over at Twink, noticing how ragged he looked even in sleep. His hair, which was normally carefully styled, was a mess. His breathing was fast and shallow, and even his position seemed to scream of internal turmoil. Firewater quickly memorized the poem, deciding that he would let his poor boyfriend sleep. He would ask him about this in the morning…./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"-Several hours later-/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink woke up slowly, his eyelids fluttering open as he snuggled into the blankets. His head was pounding, as it had a habit of doing whenever he cried a lot, and his body felt weary despite almost nine hours of uninterrupted sleep. Firewater was gone, though Twink couldn't be sure that he'd even come to bed last night. He couldn't help but frown, wondering what Firewater could've been doing besides spending time with him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Logically, he knew that Firewater was an honest product, one he trusted with every thing he had. Yet his insecurities, the thoughts that came unbidden to his mind when he was alone, they filled him with fear and uncertainty. So, like any artist does, he had started writing down his feelings. He had spent nearly an hour last night, pouring his heart and soul into a poem. He wasn't sure what to call it yet, seeing as it felt unfinished. Though Twink had written down all his thoughts and feelings, the poem just didn't seem to be complete. There was something missing; what, he didn't know./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Though he still felt tired, Twink decided to gather the pages back together and try to get something cohesive from it all. He slipped out of bed, yawning softly as he looked around the room for his poem. His eyebrows rose slightly when he couldn't find it, and he felt his stomach start to knot up at an unpleasant thought. What if Firewater had found the poem? What if he knew how Twink felt now? He'd tried so hard to keep it all bottled up, but what if it had all been for nothing?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink shook that thought from his head, and left their little corner of the cave to search for the missing poem. Firewater was sitting by the fire, for once not getting high as a kite. He had a pensive look on his face, one that Twink had often seen when the older product was in the middle of figuring out a song. He smiled, sitting beside his boyfriend quielty so as not to disturb him. The two sat in silence for a moment, their breathing falling into a slow, easy rhythm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Finally, Firewater began to speak in a low, gentle tone, "Here comes a thought…" Twink's eyes widened slightly, the familiar words making a blush rise to his cheeks. That was the opening line to his poem! Firewater looked down at Twink, taking a hold of the younger product's hand before slowly intertwining their fingers. "Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust.", he sang, his soft voice soothing Twink slightly. Maybe he hadn't read the poem, because that definitely hadn't been in there…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Here comes a thought, that might alarm you. What someone said, and how it harmed you. Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming.", Firewater continued, his voice rising and falling slightly. Twink's eyes began to fill with tears, his lower lip quivering as he was hit with the full power of his own words. He had cried while writing it, but hearing Firewater sing them, pouring his heart into every note, it just made the feelings more intense./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch. All these little things seems to matter so much, that they confuse you… That I might lose you…", Firewater sang, coming to the end of what Twink had written. He paused a moment, catching his breath before he launched into the part he had written this morning, "Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and find yourself, take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart… But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not… It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay… You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear… I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"By now Twink had buried his face in Firewater's chest, his little body shaking from the force of his sobs. He was always so scared that Firewater would find someone better, someone that wasn't so annoyingly flamboyant like he was. To hear him say that he was here, that he wasn't leaving, it made Twink feel overwhelmed with emotion. Firewater just held his crying boyfriend, rubbing his back slowly as he pressed soft kisses to the top of his head. Though Twink wasn't as good at singing as Firewater was, he couldn't help but sing the second verse back to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Here comes a thought… That might alarm me… What someone said, and how it harmed me… Something I did that failed to be charming… Things that I said are suddenly swarming…", he whispered, his little voice shaking slightly as he sang. "And, oh, I'm losing sight… I'm losing touch… All these little things seem to matter so much… That they confuse me… That I might lose me…", Twink continued, his voice trailing off at the end. Firewater squeezed his hand softly, lifting it up to show how their fingers intertwined perfectly as a small smile crossed his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Take a moment, remind yourself.", Firewater sang, and Twink felt a sense of calm beginning to settle over him as he sang along with him. "To take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart… But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not… It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay… I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear… I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…", they sang, smiling at each other lovingly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought… It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay…", they sang. Firewater gently pulled Twink back, laying down on his back before cuddling the younger product up against his side. He motioned towards the ceiling, and Twink looked up to see another one of Firewater's murals. It was the two of them sitting together, watching as a swarm of butterflies flew off towards a beautiful moon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by… From here, from here, from here…", Firewater sang. He pressed a kiss against Twink's gloved hand, making the pastry blush. "Take a moment to think of just… Flexibility, love, and trust…", he sang, pausing to let Twink join in. "Take a moment to think of just… Flexibility, love, and trust…", Twink finished, letting out a soft giggle. Firewater leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. As Twink's eyelids fluttered shut, he felt a sense of peace wrap around him like a warm blanket. He would be okay, because Firewater was right here beside him…/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink tapped his pen on a scrap of paper, his little eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to find the right words. He was high as a fucking helium balloon, and he had found that was when he wrote the best. Why is he writing? He paused, realizing that he was asking himself questions again. He had a tendency to do that when he was high. With a shake of his head, he got back to the task at hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Firewater had burst into Twink's private corner of the cave at four in the moment, his eyes red and vision hazy as he woke up the sleeping pastry. Firewater explained to the half asleep sweet that he had come up with a brilliant idea to help everyone stay happy, but he needed Twink's lyrical genius to make his idea a reality. And so this led to Twinkie being sprawled out by the fire, higher than he'd ever been before with a pen in hand as he tried to make sense of Firewater's nonsensical ramblings./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The unspoken leader of the non-perishables was sitting besides Twink, staring off into the distance in a manner that was both creeping Twink out and making him concerned for the older product's health. The Dark Lord had gotten some different herb, something stronger than normal, and Twink was worried that Firewater was maybe a little too high. With that thought, the little yellow guy put the pen down and turned to face Firewater./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Just by looking at Firewater, one couldn't really tell he was alive. Suddenly worried about the lack of movement his friend was exhibiting, Twink leaned in and pressed his ear against the older product's chest. A small sigh of relief passed his lips when he heard the steady thump thump, thump thump, of Firewater's heart. Before he could pull away, strong arms wrapped around his small frame. Twink felt his face warming up as his boss held him close, not saying a word as he hugged the tiny cake./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Though a little tense at first, Twink found himself slowly relaxing, breathing in the scent of smoke and a sweeter smell that was purely Firewater. Now fully relaxed, Twink let a dopey smile tug at his lips as he leaned against his silent friend. The two sat there awhile, just embracing as the world seemed to stop spinning. After a while, inspiration struck. Twink wiggled around, snuggling into Firewater's lap before picking up the paper and pen. He wrote in a frenzy, knowing that he needed to strike while the inspirational iron was still red-hot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"After nearly an hour of frantically scribbling and erasing, Twink turned around held the finished product up for Firewater to look over. A few moments passed, and he felt warm lips press against his forehead lightly. A dark yellow blush stole across the young pastry's face, and he looked up to see the normally stoic bottle smiling down at him gently. Though they had exchanged no words since Firewater had awoken him hours earlier, Twink felt as if something between them had changed significantly. This song had been written in order to give the other products in the store something to live for, a greater purpose to strive to fulfill… But in that brief moment, Twink knew he would be forever happy as long as he had Firewater by his side. In that brief moment, Firewater knew his purpose was to keep Twink as happy as he possibly could. In creating happiness for the others, they had finally found happiness in each other…/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Firewater blew a puff out a puff of smoke, his eyelids heavy from the effects of the drugs. Yet another day has gone by in Shopwells, and the leader of the non-perishables was doing what he always did. He passed the kazoo to Twink, leaning back as he felt that comforting wave of calmness fall over him. With his knowledge of what really happened in the Great Beyond, it was only the company of his friends and a couple hits off the kazoo that could keep him from tearing his hair out. Speaking of his friends…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Firewater glanced over at Twink, watching the young pastry as he giggled before puffing on the kazoo. His eyes lingered on the pale yellow lips a moment, perhaps a moment too long, but his brain was too hazy to overthink what he was doing. Mr. Grits had fallen asleep half an hour ago, and now it was just the two of them still up. Twink's lips began moving, and it was a moment before Firewater realized he was talking to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He glanced up, meeting Twink's mischievous eyes. "What?", Firewater asked, always extremely eloquent when high as a mother fucker. "I said, what do you call cheese that isn't yours?", Twink repeated, giggling again. Though Firewater normally didn't like puns, he had a sort of soft spot for Twink's. That, and he only told them once in a while, when he was ridiculously high. "What do you call cheese that isn't yours Twink?", Firewater asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink smirked, covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. "Nacho cheese!", he finally answered, laughing hysterically. Firewater rolled his eyes, the pun far worse than normal. Had Twink really resorted to stealing El Guaco's shit puns? Twink opened his mouth, and out of fear that he would tell another god awful pun, Firewater reacted. What he had meant to do was cover his mouth with his hand. What he had ended up doing was covering his mouth with his own mouth./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink's eyes widened slightly, and the two froze before pulling away slowly. "Um…", Twink began, his cheeks flushing a dark yellow. Subconsciously, Firewater touched his fingertips to his lips. He had felt a sort of rush when they had touched lips, even though the contact had been brief. His fingers couldn't recreate the sensation, and Firewater found himself leaning back in, purposefully pressing his lips against Twink's./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Twink let out a little gasp of surprise, and his eyes slowly fell shut when he realized Firewater wasn't going to pull away. He hesitantly kissed the older product back, his face becoming hot when he felt Firewater's hands settle on his hips. After a moment, the two parted to catch their breath. Neither of them was really sure why that has just happened, but… They were okay with that. Firewater wouldn't question why Twink's lips felt better than any woman's had, and Twink wouldn't question why he had felt so safe when he felt Firewater's hands on his hips. That, they decided, would be problems for their sober selves to solve later on. For now, though, they had a lot of kissing to do./p 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a normal day in the cave. The three non-perishables had been blazing all day like they always do, and things were starting to get… Fucky. Mr. Grits had always noticed how touchy feely Twink got when he was high, but it didn't really occur to him how affectionate he got with Firewater until today.

The two were practically spooning, occasionally taking hits of the kazoo before collapsing into a fit of giggles over nothing in particular. While the weed made them giggly and relaxed, it only seemed to sharpen Mr. Grits senses. That's why every little touch they shared, every look they snuck at the other, it all seemed to pop out at Mr. Grits today. He had been slowly raising his eyebrow for the past five minutes or so as he watched the two start to shotgun.

Well, that's what Firewater had said it was. To Mr. Grits, it just looked like they were making out. Wouldn't surprise him honestly, everyone knew that Twink was gay as fuck. Hell, even Firewater was known to play for the other team when he got high as a motherfucker. Eventually, Mr. Grits realized they weren't even taking hits off the kazoo anymore. They were just straight up (heheh) making out now. Firewater was resting his hands on Twink's ass, and Twink had his tangled up in Firewater's hair.

Soft moans soon filled the cave, and Mr. Grits decides that maybe now would be a good time to remind them that there were other people in here. "Hey, this is real touchin n shit, but I'd love it if y'all didn't fuck where we like to get baked.", he stated bluntly, his voice filling the room. Twink and Firewater parted, looking confusedly at Mr. Grits. "Pretty fucking sure it's too late for that.", Twink said, giggling softly as Mr. Grits' face twisted up in slight horror.

"What, you never been fuck a guy baked before?", Firewater asked, raising an eyebrow at Mr. Grits. The absurdity of the question made Mr. Grits smile, and he shook his head before standing up. "Naw. I think I'm gonna head on out, you two can uh, get back to your business.", he replied, walking over to the entrance of the cave. "Grits… You're not… I mean you don't…", Twink began, his voice filled with worry. Mr. Grits turned around, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it little guy, I don't give a shit if you want Firewater to fuck your ass. That shit don't matter to me, as long as your both happy.", he explained.

Firewater nodded, his face calm as he patted Twink's back. The little pastry looked like he was going to cry from relief, and he hugged Firewater tightly before mumbling a thank you. Mr. Grits grinned, waving the thanks away before he left. Hell, it wasn't like any product would be surprised. The two weren't exactly discrete in their affections. As long as Firewater didn't fuck up and hurt Twink, then all would be good with the world. With a little sigh, Mr. Grits set off for the liquor aisle. He felt like partying.


	7. Chapter 7

Firewater didn't usually go to sleep early, but after a particularly rich night of smoking, he felt tired.

"Come on man, I thought we were gon' continue till at least midnight!" Mr. Grits complained, taking another hit of the kazoo.

"We do pretty much the same thing night after night. For once I need to just… lie down for a bit you know." Firewater calmly explained, rubbing his eye and lying down on his side.

Twink grinned, "I can appreciate it if you need a little beauty sleep. Though, even now you're so cute already." Twink walked over and placed a small pillow under Firewater's head.

The bottle couldn't help but smile, "Thanks boo."

"Ugh, fine! More for me I guess." Mr. Grits huffed, before beaming as he took another smoke. Unfortunately, the kazoo was now empty. "Goddamnit. We' out!"

"I'll go with you and get some more. You just rest well okay?" Twink turned to Firewater, who lazily waved his hand and smiled.

"Sounds good man. Let's go see if they got a fresh batch in the Greek aisle." As Mr. Grits and Twink exited the cave, Firewater got comfortable and soon found his eyes closing. He was asleep within minutes.

Time passed by for 15 minutes before there was a rustle near the cave entrance. Firewater, thinking it was his friends coming back, only slightly moved before falling asleep again.

The next thing he knew, he was grabbed from behind by an unknown entity. His arms were held back and tied together and his mouth was covered by another hand. Muffling, he tried to get a look at his attackers.

The last thing he saw was a can of tamales, decorated with painted markings and feathers, which crept up to the bottle to blindfold him.

…

Laughing and slapping their knees, Mr. Grits and Twink returned to the cave about an hour later.

"Alright I got one. How do Greek ladies get ready for a party?" Mr. Grits asked.

"I don't know, how?" Twink, giggling, responded.

"With a Hera-ppointment!" Mr. Grits and Twink were practically on the ground cackling hilariously.

"Goddamn! This mother-fuckin' weed is gonna be sick!" Mr. Grits held up his new purchase giddily.

"Yeah! The oregano will be an interesting touch." Twink commented, before noticing something amiss.

Firewater was nowhere to be seen! His resting place seemed very messy.

"Hey, where's Firewater?" Twink asked, to which Mr. Grits shrugged. "Beats me man. Maybe he went out."

"Usually he waits for us, so we don't get worried." Twink walked up to the strewn blanket and pillow. "I'm really scared Mr. Grits!"

Mr. Grits went over and placed an arm around Twink's shoulder, caringly. "Take a chill-pill Twink! It's gonna be alright. You just wait, in 5 minutes he'll be back."

5 minutes passed.

"Alright, now I'm starting to get worried." Mr. Grits tensed, looking around. "Where that motherfucka at?"

Twink ambled around, checking every dream-catcher and pair of boots. Near the entrance of the cave, he noticed something. Picking it up, it appeared to be a red feather.

"Hey Mr. Grits! Check this out!" Twink ran up to his friend, holding up his hand with the feather perched between his fingers. Mr. Grits pondered at it. "Looks like a feather."

"Clearly. But from what?" Twink inquired.

"Well. Birds have feathers. Maybe something flew in and grabbed him? 'Member that little tweety-looking fucka that got stuck in the store last spring?" Mr. Grits thought out-loud, making Twink more worried.

"Oh no! We have to find out where it took him! Agh! I don't even know where to look." Twink held his hands to his head, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Firewater's tough. Maybe he managed to escape?" Mr. Grits suggested.

"I don't want to take that risk and wait any longer." Twink said sternly.

"Fair enough. Let's ask the corn. Birds like corn, apparently." Mr. Grits shrugged, patting Twink's back.

"Good idea." Twink smiled, reassured.

…

Firewater, still blindfolded, struggled as much as he could as the group dragged him along by a rope. The decorated can of tamales that he managed to glance at gave him a lead as to where he was being taken.

"Listen to me you brutes! I'll have you know you've made me very angry! If you don't let me go right now I'll be forced to get physical!" Firewater exclaimed, shaking some more.

An avocado chuckled and turned to Firewater. "Do you know who we are?"

"Yeah I damn well know who you all are! You're from the Maya aisle!" Firewater countered, attempting to kick the green fruit. "What do you want from me?!"

"You'll find out soon enough, whisky." A squash commented, laughing even more. "And when you do, you'll be in for the shock of your life! Why, you might even… lose your head."

"Wait, WHAT?! NONONONO! Untie me this instant you fuckers! Let me go!" Firewater struggled as the Maya foods pushed onward.

…

Having been around for so long, the non-perishables knew every nook-and-cranny of Shopwell's and passed by a simple short-cut to the front of the store where the fruits and vegetables were displayed.

Larry was busy practicing his vocals with his fellow corn when Twink and Mr. Grits appeared near them.

"Well howdy there! What brings you two fine gentlemen this way?" Larry greeted, shaking hands with the two of them.

"I'm afraid we're not here on light-terms. Firewater is missing." Twink replied, frowning.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry to hear that." Larry said.

"We found this weird feather in the cave we ain't neva' seen before. You have any ideas?" Mr. Grits handed the red feather to Larry, who analyzed it carefully. "Hmm. Looks like something my cousins wear."

"Cousins?" Twink and Mr. Grits piped simultaneously.

"Yeah! Over by the Maya aisle! They prefer to be called maize. They usually dress themselves up in feathers and paint and such for special occasions." Larry explained, "This feather would belong to a warrior's shield."

"Oh shit. Warrior? Like, lookin' for a fight?" Mr. Grits jumped, to which Larry shook his head.

"Yep. Sounds like Firewater may have been taken for a ritual sacrifice." Larry declared dejectedly.

Twink started hyperventilating. "What?! What?! But I thought all the religious practices ended after our Independence Day?!"

"Yeah man! No need to sacrifice to gods who'd just do the sacrificing for ya'!" Mr. Grits added.

"Maybe they got the memo but chose to ignore it. They're pretty adamant about keeping their culture." Larry suggested.

"We need to go save him! NOW!" Twink ran off, with Mr. Grits in tow.

"Thanks fo' the heads up Larry!" Mr. Grits yelled back quickly, to which Larry placed his hand to his mouth in worry.

…

The Maya aisle was bustling with excitement. Groups of hot-chocolate packages, squashes, chili peppers, and cans of beans and tamales danced elegantly. A group of beautifully-dressed tortillas sat in the corner, weaving colorful textiles. Music played in the background.

Cheers erupted as the group returned with Firewater. An avocado ripped off the blindfold, causing the bottle to wince slightly at the bright lights. Once his vision cleared, he looked to see an enormous pyramid. At the top was a chieftain, a chocolate bar dressed sharply with feathers and multi-colored paints. He looked stern and unemotional. Beside him was a stone-table and an enormous knife.

"Oh shit." Firewater piped, before his arms were untied and he began to be pushed up the pyramid.

"Hey stop! I'm not going any further!" Firewater turned around and held up his fists. Two maize held up enormous spear-tipped atlatls, not afraid to throw them.

"Uhhh… easy now. I'm walking, I'm walking. Goddamnit." Firewater sighed. He was beginning to shake slightly, fear creeping in.

As he neared the top, he started pleading. "Come on chief, let's be cool! Can't we sit down, have a good smoke, and talk about this? I mean beheadings… they're so AD 700s, am I right?"

The chief simply grunted and stepped aside, ushering his soldiers to place Firewater on the table.

With a forceful heave, the soldiers dropped Firewater onto the table and began tying his limbs down.

"Okay okay okay! I'll give you whatever you want! Weed, designer jackets, a puppy! Come on!" Firewater yelled, looking around wildly.

The chief picked up his knife and began tapping it along the sides of the table.

"Dude seriously! I'll even get sexual! Like, fuck-a-guy sexual, know what I'm saying?" Firewater begged.

The chief held up the knife and was prepared to through it down forcefully, when…

"STOP! LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!"

The yell echoed through the aisle. The music died down as everyone looked in the direction of the sound. It was Twink and Mr. Grits! Sprinting through the crowds, they reached the base of the pyramid only to be stopped by more soldiers.

"Alright, I'm not afraid to pop-a-cap into your asses! 7th Century, meet 16th Century!" Mr. Grits pulled out his pistol, ready to fire.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The chocolate bar chief ran down the stairs, holding out his arms. "Be cool be cool! We weren't gonna kill him!"

Confused, Mr. Grits put away his weapon. "You weren't?" Twink asked.

"Of course not! This is what we always do on someone's birthday." The chief explained.

"Say what now?" Firewater said, after which he was untied by some soldiers. A maize placed a large ceremonial hat on the bottle's head and handed him a balloon.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The entire aisle cheered, applauding and dancing yet again.

"Alright, what the fuckidy-fuck is goin' on here chief?" Mr. Grits demanded.

"Why did you kidnap Firewater?" Twink added, as the bottle was escorted down the stairs to his friends.

"It's just this tradition we do whenever someone special has a birthday. We recreate one of our old decapitation rituals, kidnapping and all, and scare the living shit out of them! It gets me every time!" The chief laughed.

"So… you weren't gonna kill me?" Firewater clarified.

"Of course not! Who wants to die on their birthday?" The chief beamed.

"What the fuck dude!? You were getting too comfortable with that knife! I almost shit myself!" Firewater yelled, crossing his arms.

"That's my favorite part. Oh don't be so grumpy. Instead of your head I was gonna cut into this." The chief held up an enormous cigar, even bigger than Firewater's kazoo. The bottle's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy shit, we get to smoke that for my birthday?" Firewater stared at the cigar, to which the chief heartily smiled, "Fuck yeah we do."

…

The rest of the night was spend in great celebration. The non-perishables spent hours telling stories and swapping gifts with the Maya products. The cigar was graciously shared, and Mr. Grits even pulled out his Mediterranean-style weed for the chief.

"Wow, I can't believe we forgot your birthday, sweetie!" Twink nuzzled against Firewater, who snickered, "Well, when you never expire, you don't really need to worry yourself with birthdays. Besides, I live like every day is my birthday."

"Well had I known y'all Mayans partied like this I'd be announcing my birthday to you guys two weeks in advance! Goddamn!" Mr. Grits commented, his arms around two tortilla beauties.

"I hope there's no hard-feelings about the kidnapping. We honestly had the best intentions." The chief apologized, to which Firewater pulled out his hand and exchanged a shake with his new friend.

"Eh, don't sweat it, bro. We indigenous products need to stick together." Firewater smirked.

"I know that's right." The chief smiled.

A few seconds of mutual silence went by.

"Pff. I can't believe you were gonna fuck me." The chief snorted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow, ow, ow." Twink hissed as he, sitting to the ground, held a hand over his right side, which was bleeding out rapidly. This is what happens when you decide to play hero to a gang-fight from the Taiwanese aisle – you get a knife in your side. Now his marshmallow-vanilla cream was leaving his body fast and he had to get back to the cave and patch up soon.

Getting up, grunting in pain, he started his trek back. Gripping the wound to his side as best he could, Twink couldn't stop the cream exiting his fingers.

"Shit."

…

"Firewater! Mr. Grits! I need some help here!" Twink wailed, entering the cave. His friends rose to their feet from the fire, looks of worry on their faces.

"Oh shit dude! Wha' happened?!" Mr. Grits asked, rushing to Twink as Firewater was already right by his side.

Picking up Twink effortlessly, Firewater took him by the fire and placed him on some soft pillows. He patted his boyfriend's head gently and ran to the other side of the cave, grabbing some saran wrap. In no time, Firewater wrapped Twink's wound and the bleeding was stopped.

"Augh… thank you sweetie." Twink smiled, cupping Firewater's face. "I was stabbed in the Taiwanese aisle, I saw these two gangs fighting and I thought I could reach a peaceful solution."

"Goddamn Twink, you really gotta watch yourself over there." Mr. Grits shook his head, irritated but still glad his friend was okay.

"Seriously. Next time you need to find your way over there just ask me and I'll join you." Firewater held Twink's hand. He was very happy he didn't lose the love of his life.

Twink smiled back, but soon concern spread over his features. He took his hand and pressed down onto his stomach… it felt hollower than he liked.

"Guys I think I lost a lot of cream. And not in the 'I just had a good time and went all the way' kind of cream-losing." Twink gritted his teeth, "I don't feel so well."

"How exactly?" Firewater asked, staying close and patting Twink's tummy.

"Like if I don't do something soon I'm not gonna last the night." Twink said, tearing up slightly.

"Don't say that!" Mr. Grits yelled as he ran up to his friend, "You're gonna make it man! You gotta! Non-perishables for life!"

"Well what am I going to do? I need more cream! And I can't just make this type of cream on the spot, it doesn't work that way." Twink explained.

"There is… there is one way." Firewater closed his eyes and frowned, and Mr. Grits knew exactly where he was going. "Nah man… don't' even think about it."

"It's the only way." Firewater stood strong.

"NO! Firewater, we ain't talking about this."

"Damnit Mr. Grits! I don't want to lose him!" Firewater exclaimed, standing up and facing Mr. Grits.

"I don't either! You know dat man! But this a delicate matter and we can't just unload on Twink like that!" Mr. Grits felt very uncomfortable.

"What are you two talking about?" Twink asked, "What's a delicate matter?"

"You wouldn't understand. Don' worry 'bout it." Mr. Grits waved him off.

"Look if I'm about to die I'm willing to try anything! Just spill it please!" Twink, about to get up, remembered his pain and laid back down.

Firewater and Mr. Grits stayed silent, just staring at each other. Neither really wanted to dismiss the option but neither wanted to embrace it.

Mr. Grits just shook his head at Firewater, "Look man, if you want to tell him, tell him. But I'm not gonna be here for it. I can't handle it right now." He stood up, nodded at Twink, grabbed the kazoo, and walked to the entrance of the cave. Sitting down, he wasted no time taking a hit.

Twink looked at Firewater with concern. "This must be really serious. He's never like this."

"It is serious Twink. It's literally a matter of life and death right now and… truth be honest I was hoping I'd never have to tell you." Firewater sighed.

"If it's a deep secret, you know we can keep it between us, right? I can handle it." Twink grabbed Firewater's hand harder, "I trust you. You know that. I always will."

Firewater wasn't smiling this time, but with a simple look the two of them knew that trust was there. Placing Twink upright, Firewater sat a few inches away in front of his boyfriend, to get a clear look at him.

"Alright Twink. Um…" Firewater scratched his head, "How do I start this?"

"From the beginning." Twink lightly joked.

"Heh… right." Firewater took a deep breath, "So… you clearly know why we call ourselves the non-perishables right?"

"Of course. We never expire."

"Right. But… there's more to it than that. It's… it's not so much that we don't expire… as it is that we make sure we… stay immortal." Firewater spoke, shaking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… uhh…" waving his arms around trying to find his words, Firewater groaned. "When you're born with the ability to live forever, you try to make sure you stay alive forever. Even if that means… making others… not live forever."

Twink cocked his head, "So… I don't get it."

"Goddamn it… Twink… ugh…" Firewater stuttered. He wasn't good at this.

"It means we gotta kill Twink." Mr. Grits appeared again, seemingly ready to 'handle it'.

"Kill?" Twink questioned.

"Yeah man, we gotta take some lives to gain immortality." Said bluntly, Mr. Grits took a seat across from his friends.

"Wait… what? What?!" Twink had to take a second. "Wait a minute… what does that mean?"

Now, Twink was no stranger to his friends suggesting the murder of others. Back in the day, they had to threaten hundreds of returned products from discussing the truth of the Great Beyond. But no lives were ended – Firewater and Mr. Grits were tough, but they had never had the chance to kill anyone.

"It means that we literally have to end the lives of our own brethren in order to continue being a non-perishable." Firewater began. "Look Twink, you see the whisky that I hold right now?"

Twink nodded quietly, frowning.

"This is not my original filling. Not even close. I was running really low after I had lost my cork in a fight a few years back. I had to go and find another bottle of whisky, snap his neck, and steal all his juice."

"You… you refilled yourself." Twink, almost whispering, said.

"Bingo. And… well… it worked. With my bottle filled, I was free to continue existing." Firewater held his arms outward, closing his eyes, seemingly in shame.

"Oh my gosh." Twink gasped.

"Yeah man," Mr. Grits broke in, "These grits ain't my own. I was stabbed with a knife once, just like you, and man… I would've been a goner. I came across this sweet box a' grits and… gotta say, she was a nice person… but I needed ta' survive. So when she wasn't looking I pulled out my own blade and stabbed her in the back. That shit spilled out so quick I had to rush opening my top and puttin' them inside me." Looking down at his feet, Mr. Grits seemed unsettled, "Man, she went so quick she didn't even scream."

"So… what you're all saying…" Twink got up and took a few steps back from his friends. "Is that when you kill another product like yourselves and take their insides, you can replenish your lives?! Is that what you're telling me?!"

"Yes." Firewater spoke, "It is a sad truth behind our existence. You've been very careful and avoided any injuries… so you've never had to endure the procedure. It isn't something we do lightly."

Twink started screaming, "Well I'm not even going to consider it! This is fucking insane! You're murderers… how many have you two killed?!" He pointed at his friends accusingly.

"I've lost track." Mr. Grits stated plainly.

"At this point, it's in the hundreds." Firewater added, which only made Twink more furious.

"Jesus! HUNDREDS?! NO! Nononono this isn't real!" Twink held his hands to his face, covered in flowing tears.

"Twink, please, this isn't-" Firewater started, only to by silenced by Twink running out of the cave. "TWINK!" He called to no avail.

Mr. Grits patted Firewater on the shoulder as he sat back down in grief.

…

Twink sat by himself on the top shelf of the pastry aisle, holding his arms to himself and rocking slightly.

His best friend and boyfriend had just told them that they've murdered their way into the non-perishables. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it had to have been true.

"I still trust him… but… ugh I wish I hadn't asked." Twink spoke to himself quietly. "What a life. How can I even look at my boyfriend the same?"

In the corner of his eye, Twink noticed another twinkie listing to an iPod to himself. They were the only products around right now. He was so focused on his music he didn't seem to even notice Twink's troubled presence.

Looking at the twinkie, Twink turned towards his saran wrap bandage and poked the wound. He still felt almost empty, and the stress of his friend's news was giving him a massive headache.

He was dying.

Slowly getting up, Twink tip-toed behind the other twinkie and just stood there. He didn't want to do it, but if he was going to live forever…

In one swift motion, Twink grabbed the iPod out of the twinkie's hand and wrapped the cord around their neck. Using both hands, Twink gripped the cord and began tugging with all his might. His foot rested on the back of the twinkie as he choked and flailed his arms outward. He couldn't even look at his attacker as he made guttural noises.

Grunting, Twink just pulled and pulled on the cord. Soon the other twinkie lessened his struggling and eventually flopped forward, dead.

Twink just stood there, letting the cord fall out of his hands. A few seconds ago, this was a living food. A food with friends and family, maybe he had dreams and a partner, maybe…

Twink shut off his brain as he pulled the twinkie to the side, pulled out his knife, and cut into his body. Pulling off the bandage, Twink started pulling out the marshmallow-vanilla crème from the corpse and began filling himself.

…

Firewater and Mr. Grits were pulled out of there sullen state at Twink, entering the cave with a blank expression.

The two got up, unsure of what to do, but Firewater was first to notice the healed wound on Twink's right side. Nudging Mr. Grits slightly, the two knew what their friend had just gone through.

Opening their arms, they pulled Twink in for a group hug.

Tears in his stale eyes, Twink hugged them back.

"Don't worry Twink. It gets easier after a while." Firewater spoke.


End file.
